Forever & Always, Again
by Luuh2311
Summary: Bella and Edward dated in high school. They promised eternal love, but he left, leaving her broken. What happens when eight years later Bella meets Edward, on a weekend in Chicago for a Wedding? AH
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This fanfic is the result of too much Taylor Swift. **

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Edward and I were laying in the meadow he brought me to. It was a fairytale-like place. Flowers everywhere, surrounded by trees, sun shining, birds singing, and no one would find us here. Perfect. I smiled at Edward, he was enjoying the sun, with his eyes closed. Like he knew I was looking at him, he lifted my hand that was in his, and kissed. I grinned widely, moved closer, and rested my head in his chest, enjoying how fast his heart was beating.<p>

"I loved this place" I said quietly.

"Just you and me know. It's our place" he said.

We stayed in silence for a long moment, and suddenly his heart started beating faster.

"Bella?"

"Yeah" I said looking up at him smiling.

"I love you"

I stared at him, and he stared back. It was the first time he said that. I've been dreaming with this day since the day we met. I wanted to tell him that, but I didn't want to say it first, scare him and lose him. He was starting to look worried, and I realized I haven't said anything.

"I love you too" I said grinning.

He let out a small sigh of relief and leaned in for a kiss. We spent the whole day, between kisses and 'I love you'. I think we said it a thousand times. And what made me the happiest girl alive, we mean it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Our first anniversary was coming. In a week we would be celebrating a year as a couple. I walked in the school, smiling. I was always smiling, because I knew I would soon see Edward. I went to my locker, and opened it. As I took my books, I looked at a picture of me and Edward I had glued on the door, and the post-it I put beside it, remembering me of buying a gift for him. I closed my locker, but stayed there, making mental calculus about how much money I would spent on the gift. Edward was richer, and always bothered me he bought me gifts more expensive than mine.

I frowned when the bell rang. Where was he? He always met me by my locker for we to go to class. I looked around, and walked to class when I made sure he wasn't coming. I got in the class almost late, and frowned when I saw Edward there. I sat next to him, and he didn't say anything, he just kept looking at the teacher. Something was wrong, I knew then. He never was like this. He was nicer to me even when he didn't knew me. He gave me good morning the day he started at this school, and that's how we met.

Why wasn't him talking to me. He gave me a weak smile when the bell rang, got up and walked out of the class. Without me. I was starting to be worried, and scared. What was going on?

I spent the next week trying to talk to him about it, but he always said everything was perfectly fine. That he was just thinking things thru. When I asked what he was thinking, he answered with a shrug or a mumbled 'everything'. I thought it might be the anniversary gift, and he was worried about what to give me. I erased the idea because that didn't explain why he was so cold with me. I talked to Emmett, my best friend and Edward's friend too, and he said Edward seemed fine when he talked to him, and maybe I was paranoid.

I wasn't paranoid, I was sure about it. He kissed me just when I kissed him, his eyes were sad, and he had a constant frown, before he had a constant smile. I bought his present, it was simple, a leather cuff. It looked like a simple leather cuff, but on the inside there was a silver surface where I engrave a message. _'Forever and Always – Whatever our souls are made of, yours and mine are the same'_. I was going to give it to him today, our anniversary, after class. It was in a little green box, with his name written on the box's lid, with a little heart. I almost ran out of my last class, the only one I didn't have with Edward. I got to the car, and he was already there.

"Hey!" I said happily.

"Hi" he said.

He hasn't said anything about the date, but I ignored, thinking he must want to make a surprise. He didn't look happy though, and that worried me. He kissed me, for the first time in a week. I was always kissing him, he never took the initiative. But the kiss was desperate, passionate, but with the 'like it was a last time' feeling. I kissed him back, but I felt him tense, and it was making me more worried. We pulled away, and he had a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said, "Can we talk on the way home?"

"Sure"

He nodded and went to the driver's side. I entered in the passenger side, and we stayed in silence as he drove. Didn't he want to say something? Then why is he quiet? When we reached my street I decided to say something.

"So…?"

He didn't say anything, just parked the car in front of my house. He sighed and turned to me.

"Okay, let's talk" he mumbled.

"Don't you prefer to talk inside?" I asked.

"No. I… I'm going home now" he said.

"Oh" I said disappointed. He always stayed with me after school.

"I'm leaving" he said.

"Okay, but what you wanted to talk about?" I asked as I looked into my bag for his gift.

"No, Bella. I didn't mean I'm leaving to go home. I'm leaving. It's over"

I froze, holding the gift in one hand, and gripping my bag with the other. I looked up at him, with wide eyes. He was kidding, right? He had a determined look in his face, and he masked it, becoming expressionless. Cold as the whole week, but this time colder, and it almost made me shiver in fear.

"W-what?" I stammered with tears in my eyes.

My vision was getting blurred because of the tears, and I tried to blink them away, to look at him, but they ran down my cheeks.

"It's over. This… It doesn't make sense anymore" he said and looked away.

"Why?" I whispered.

"I just said. I don't want a relationship anymore. This isn't working an I won't hold you to this anymore"

"_Hold me_? Edward, I'm a willing prisoner. I love you"

"It's over" he said again, and again it felt like punched me in the chest.

"What are you saying! What happened?" I asked desperate.

"I don't see why to do this anymore"

Anymore? He kept saying 'anymore', showng it was recent, whatever changed. I started to be mad as I took what he must mean.

"You don't want me anymore, because we already had sex" I murmured. "It's not meaningful anymore, because you had your fun, and there isn't anything holding you to me"

He turned around, and glared at me for a second, before putting his expressionless mask back, and turning away again, without an answer. I took that as a 'yes'.

"Don't do this" I whispered tears staining my shirt.

"I just did" he said coldly, "I have to go"

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but couldn't. I just slowly nodded, and opened the door. I got out, but before I closed the door, I put the little green box in the seat. I closed the door, and started dragging myself to my house. Before I reached the door, he sped off. I just sat in the porch, hugging my knees, and crying.

Everything I thought as right in my life, just went wrong. Everything was confusing, sad, wrong, and it hurt. My past, I didn't know what was a lie. He said he loved me. How many times we talked about a future together? The future now, I had none. I had always thought about one future, that wasn't possible now, not without him. I couldn't even think about the present, with the pain I was in.

Take away love and our life is empty. I was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is kind of chapter one... the last one was too short, like a introducion. I hope you're liking. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was cooking dinner, while Rose and Emmett were watching TV. Better this way, really. If they tried to help, the kitchen would be on fire in probably a couple of minutes.<p>

"Is Jazz coming?" I yelled.

"Yeah, he's late but he's coming!" Rose yelled.

I ended dinner, and set the table. Just when everything was ready the doorbell rang. Jasper. Emmett went to the door, to answer and I heard both talking.

"Dinner is ready!" I called setting a bottle of wine in the table and two beers.

The three walked in, and Jasper kissed my cheek before sitting down.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Good. But my boss is making me work 'till later to make up for the days I'll be taking"

"I hope they're not giving you too much trouble" I said.

"Not at all. How was your day?"

"I'm glad is finished and let's leave at that"

"_That_ bad?" he asked chuckling.

"I had to read ten stories, that I don't know why people would think it would be a good book"

"Seriously, why you two don't date? You look like a couple" Rose said looking between me and her brother.

"We talked about this already, Rose" Jazz said.

"Well, I still don't understand" she said.

"Neither do I" Emm said.

I rolled my eyes and we ate in practically silence, just making a few comments here and there about our days. Emmett was dating Rose for almost two years now, and we were all waiting for him to propose, especially Rose. When they met, Rose didn't want to go out alone with Emmett, so she got a double date. She invited Jazz, and Emmett invited me. And we four went out a couple times, in Rose and Emmett's dates. I later was told that Rose wasn't comfortable in going out alone with Emm, because she was raped years ago, and Emmett being the mountain of muscles intimidated her.

So every now and then they ask why me and Jazz don't date each other. We thought about it, even talked about it. We're good buddies, and that's it. There isn't attraction. Emmett and Jasper took care of the dishes, and we all went to watch a movie. Rose slept in halfway through the movie, and Emmett was tired too, so he carried her to his room and went to sleep. Jazz an I continued to watch the movie.

"So, the days I'm taking off of work I said earlier…"

"Yeah?" I asked while yawning.

"It's a wedding. Rose is going and Emmett too" he said.

"Hm" I murmured.

"So, I was thinking if you want to go?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, they sent plane tickets and everything. They sent to an attendant, but I don't have one, and I thought you could go as mine companion"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, and it's kind of…. I don't know, but there is a chick… The bride's sister, and she keeps hitting on me, so if you went it would save me from her too" he said rubbing the back of his neck, "So, would you?"

"Where?"

"It's in Chicago. They have a house, well, more like a mansion outside town, where the wedding will be, and we'll be staying there"

"This weekend?" I asked.

"Yeah, we would go Friday afternoon, and come back Tuesday"

"Hm…" I said thinking about it. He showed me his pleading eyes and I sighed defeated. "Okay, but I'll have to read on the flight and every moment possible, so I won't actually leave my job"

"Fine" he said, "Thanks"

I would go to a wedding in Chicago. As Jasper's date. I had a bad feeling about this.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

My bags were ready. The work I was taking with me was with me. I was dressed and we were ready to go. Emmett and I would meet Rose and Jazz in the airport. I was wearing jeans, purple converses, purple top, and a hoodie. I put my hair in a ponytail, and put some make-up. I brought my luggage to the living room.

"I'm ready" I said to Emmett.

"What?"Emmett shouted.

I looked confused at him, and he ran to stand in front of me, and glared.

"Hm?" was all I was able to ask.

"What the fuck is that necklace?" he asked.

I looked down, and shrugged seeing Edward's necklace. He had given me in my birthday, a couple months before we broke up with me, almost eight years ago.

"Why are you wearing this, Bells?" Emmett asked exasperated.

"I… I don't know. I had a feeling about this trip, and… it relaxes me, having it around" I said.

"He's gone, Bella. Stop tying yourself to him" Emmett grabbed the necklace and I realized he was going to yank it out of me. I grabbed his hands stopping him.

"Don't, please. I know. It's just… It calms me. But please don't do this" I whispered.

He sighed and let it go. He picked up our bags and went out without another word. I locked the apartment and followed him. He didn't say anything the whole way to the airport, and when he arrived there he just asked if we were late. He hated that I couldn't let Edward go. I almost did. I had a normal life. I just couldn't forget him. And when I was sad, nervous, or alone I would miss him a little. I would wear the necklace or one of his shirts he left. I couldn't look a pictures though, they made me too sad. But I had all our photos in a box in my closet.

Emmett never forgave Edward for breaking my heart and leaving. He wished he could have beat him, but Edward moved out of town before he knew what happened, and I had to explain to Emmett, or at least what I understood. He broke up with me, but never said anything about moving away, and he changed numbers, no one could contact him. I tried, really did, but couldn't.

We met Jasper and Rose, and checked-in. Emmett was sitting with Rose, and Jazz with me behind them. Before the plane could even move, Jasper was asleep. He seemed to tired this week that I let him, sleep on my shoulder, as I read what people called possible books. I spent the whole flight reading and playing with the necklace. When the plane landed, the feeling of something was about to happen, I couldn't tell if bad or good, increased.

I looked at the necklace. It looked like an ID military plate, but he engraved words that were always in my mind. _"My body. My mind. My heart. My soul. Me"_ and when you turned it, _"They are all yours. My Bella. My love"_

When the flight attendant said we could go out, I put the necklace back, hiding it under my top. We all got out bags, and we rented a car. A simple car, a Ford Focus. Apparently the house was of the groom's family, so Rose and Jazz didn't know, we had to use GPS and the invitation address. I gasped when we finally found the house. Jasper was right. It was a mansion, not a house. Surrounded by trees, and it seemed an amazing place to have a wedding, if it wasn't raining.

Emmett hit the horn a couple of times announcing our arrival. It was a warm day, so I just put my hood on, not closing the hoodie. We got out of the car, and saw a couple taling in the porch, under a umbrella. We couldn't see their faces, but I didn't need to. There, in the guy's wrist, was something I thought I would never see again. Edward's leather cuff I gave him. I was sure of it. I froze, standing in the rain.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Jasper asked covering his head with his jacket.

"Edward" I mumbled.

"What?" he asked confused.

"It's Edward. I… I can't stay. Please, Jazz. Take me out of here" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Edward?" he asked shocked, "The dick that broke with you? Edward Cullen!"

I nodded and someone cleared his throat. I turned around and realized I was by the driver's door, so Emmett couldn't get out. I stepped aside and continued to stare at the wristband.

"Let's get out of this rain!" Emmett said.

"Bella, come on. We have to at least arrive. I'll take you to the airport later, if you want. But we have to get inside and get out of this wet clothes" Jazz said.

I slowly nodded but couldn't move. I just couldn't feel my legs. Jasper pushed me forward with a hand in my back. We stopped in front of the couple and once we were protected of the rain, the umbrella was lowered to reveal Edward and a strawberry blonde. The blonde was saying something to Rose and Jazz, but I couldn't hear. My eyes were prisoners of his green ones. The beautiful shade of green that I missed for almost eight years.

"Son of a bitch!" Ememtt said beside me.

He almost jumped on Edward, but Jasper and I stopped him. Rose and the blond were confused.

"Emmett!" I said taking his face in my hands. He still didn't look at me, he was glaring at Edward behind me. "Calm down. It's fine. Ignore it. Forget it"

"Bella?" Edward gasped.

I turned around and we stared t each other.

"Hm, everyone knows each other, but I don't" the blond said. "Edward?"

"Right" he said snapping out of our stare contest, "This is Isabella Swan, and Emmett McCarty"

"Nice to meet you" she said shaking my hand.

"You too" I murmured.

"I'm like Jasper's cousin, and the bride, Tanya" she said. "You must be his girlfriend. He spoke about you"

"Hm…" I said looking at Jazz.

"Tanya" Jazz said in warning.

"Oh, okay. Touchy subject" she said amused, "Rosalie told me all about you, Emmett"

He didn't answer too caught up on glaring at Edward. Edward still stared at me with wide eyes, and I tried to avoid looking at him, but glancing at him often.

"Let's get you inside and you can change" Tanya said.

We nodded and Rose, Tanya and Edward got in.

"We're leaving" Emmett said to me.

I slowly nodded, and looked at him with tears almost spilling.

"I told you I had a feeling. We shouldn't have come" I said, "It's his wedding!" I hissed. "I have to go"

"I won't oppose, but at least change from these wet clothes. Then you can go back to the airport" Jasper said.

"Fuck. Jazz is right, Bells" Emmett said. "Are you okay?"

I slowly nodded and took a deep shaky breath.

"She's going to pass out" Jazz said. "She's pale as a ghost"

"Bella, please, tell me you're okay" Emmett said.

My head was spinning, and my stomach turning. My body felt heavy, and my eyes cpuldn't keep open.

"Grab her" Emmett said before the darkness took me.

"She seems fine. Probably stress. She'll wake up in a few minutes" Edward said.

I felt something cold toughing my chest and I shrieked, before opening my eyes. I stared at Edward, above me, with concerned eyes, and a stethoscope.

"Hey, glad you woke up" he said.

I wanted to scream. I met him, eight years after he broke my heart. I thought I would never see him again. And I do, in his wedding. And he is totally cool about it? I gripped my hair and took a deep breath trying to calm down, and not scream at him.

"Are you okay now?" Jasper asked appearing over Edward's shoulder.

"Hm… Yeah" I mumbled.

Edward helped me sat up, and I blushed seeing everyone around, probably waiting for me to wake up.

"Oh, thank God, she's okay"

I followed the voice and gasped as I saw Esme.

"Mo – " I interrupted myself before I called her 'mom' like I used to, "E-Esme?"

"Oh, honey!" she said running to me and giving me a hug, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'll suppose Emmett and Bella know your whole family, Edward" Tanya said with an arched eyebrow.

"Long story" Edward murmured looking at me.

Before Esme could let me go, another pair of arms embraced me. They're tinny, thin, but still strong. I would recognize those arms anywhere, Alice's.

"I missed you so damn much!" she said.

I had tears in my eyes, and I sniffed. They let me go, and Esme cupped my face, and wiped away the tears with her thumbs when they fell.

"Everything will be okay now" she said.

"Emmett!" Alice said jumping on him, "Missed you giant!"

"Hey, pixie" he said hugging her back.

Esme pulled away and went to hug Emmett as Carlisle sat beside me, and hugged me too.

"Missed you, so much, Bella" he said.

"I missed you too. More than you can imagine" I said.

I cried in his shoulder. As Edward and I were together for a year and a half, and my constant visits to the ER, Carlisle became almost a second father. He pulled away, and smiled weakly as he held my hand. Jazz sat beside me, rubbing soothing circles in my back. I glanced at Edward thru my tears, and broke down, sobbing into Jazz's shoulder. He hugged me, and rubbed my back.

"Let's go" Jazz said and I nodded weakly.

"Go!" Alice shouted, "What? No! You just got here"

"This… This is a mess, to say at least, and we have to go." Emmett said.

"Care to explain, Emm?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Should I, Edward?" he asked.

Rose looked between the two men, and I could see she understood when her eyes got wide.

"Oh! Edward. Hm, this is… bad" she mumbled.

"Come on" Jazz said.

I stood up, and he wrapped an arm around my waist almost helping me stand.

"Don't go sweetie. We just got you back" Esme said to me.

"I wish I could stay, but I can't" I said.

"Okay, someone explain why are they leaving?" Tanya asked.

"Believe me, Tanya, you don't want to know" Alice said. "Don't go, Bella, please"

I shook my head, and Jazz dragged me to the door.

"I understand you want to leave. But can we keep contact?" Carlisle asked following me, Jazz and Emmett out.

"_You_ disappeared. We all tried to contact you" Emmett said.

"Rose stay. Emmett and I will take her back, and he'll go with her. I don't know if I'll go back too" Jazz said. "I'll call you from the airport"

"Okay" she said.

"You can stay. I would tell Emmett to stay but I think that if he does, someone will have a black eye on the wedding" I said.

"He would be on the hospital, not the wedding" Emmett murmured and ran to the car, getting in quickly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go? At least 'till the airport?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Call you later"

"Okay, be safe"

I nodded and kissed his cheek, he kissed my forehead, and I ran to the car. I stumbled on the way, so I was dripping wet when I reached the door. I didn't open though, as a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around, and glared at Edward.

"Let me go" I said trying to pull my hand away.

"No" he murmured.

"Let me go! You're good in it!" I snapped.

"Bella…"

"What do you want?" I asked quietly, "Please, let me leave"

"Don't leave. Please, stay"

I stared at him in shock. He was seriously asking me to stay to his wedding? To stay the weekend when I couldn't even stay half an hour without passing out. Did he hate me? To see me suffer, seeing him with someone else? I looked away, my tears mixing with the rain.

"Please, stay" he said again.

I glared at him.

"Why should I? You didn't stay when I asked"

"I… What happened… Fuck!" he hissed and looked into my eyes, "Stay and I promise everything will be fine"

"You can't glue a broken glass vase, and think it's perfect as new" I said.

"Just… stay, please. I… We missed you"

"No, I can believe your family missed me. You… You didn't. You clearly moved on, and didn't think about me anymore" I shouted, "While _me_, was there thinking about you every single day, for eight years. _I_ cried until I hadn't tears anymore. _I _clung into anything of you, like a life-saver. _I _was the stupid one, dreaming that I was dreaming. Wishing I would wake up, being seventeen, and you would give me a anniversary present, I would give yours, and we would continue together, go to college, get married, have kids and grow old together!

"_I_ was stupid enough to believe what you told me! _I_ was stupid enough to wrap my life around you, and when you left, it all fell apart! So, don't say _you_ missed me. It's a _lie_. _You_'re perfectly fine without me, and you did this" I said and yanked the necklace out of my neck "Here" I put it on his hand, "I'll stay. But, please, stay away from me"

I walked away, and back to Jazz who hugged me.

"I'll show your room" Esme said quietly.

I took a last look of Edward standing in the rain, looking at the spot I was. We followed her and she showed our room. I would stay with Jazz. He let me take a shower first and I put some comfortable clothes on, and lay on bed, praying I would fell asleep. After a couple hours crying quietly, I fell asleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Bella, wake up" Jazz said.

I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, good morning"

"Good morning" I said sitting up.

"People are downstairs taking breakfast. Waiting for us" he said.

"Oh, okay" I mumbled.

"Get ready. I'll talk to Emmett while you do" he said.

"Okay, thanks"

He nodded and left the room. It seemed a warm, sunny day, so I spaghetti strap dress, a white denim cropped jacket, and grabbed a black cross-body bag. I put a black bracelet, and let my hair loose. I put just a little make-up, and was going to put flats, when Jasper knocked.

"Can I come in?" he asked thru the door.

"Yeah" I said.

He entered and smiled at me.

"You look good" he said.

"Thanks"

"Hm, probably everyone will be out of the house today. Working on the last arrangements for tomorrow. But if you want Emmett or I can stay with you"

"I'll go with you" I said choosing another shoe since we would go out.

"Are you sure?"

"Edward will be with you?"

"No"

"Then I'm sure" I said smiling and getting up, "How do I look?"

"Perfect" he said.

"Thanks" I said and took his hand, "Let's grab some breakfast before Emmett eats everything"

"Yeah, he can end even Esme's banquet" Jazz said chuckling as we run thru the stairs. "Hm, and are we going to say that we aren't together as they think?"

"I really don't care"

"So, I'll say you're my girlfriend, because I really want to keep Irina away"

"Irina?" I asked.

"Tanya's sister"

"Oh, right. The obsessed with you" I said amused, "Really? Are you afraid she will do what? Rape you?" I asked chuckling.

"It's not funny! She's awful!" he said.

"Are you sure you don't love her?" I teased.

"Absolutely" he said poking my ribs, tickling me, and making me laugh.

"Stop, Jazz! Stop!" I said squirming, and I tried to pull away, but he hold me by my waist.

"Don't destroy the house" he said smiling.

I turned around and saw I almost stumbled back on a glass table. The family was sitting on it, and with arched eyebrows, and smiles. Except Edward. He was staring at me. There was a spot between Alice and Esme, across from Edward, but I decided to sit with Jazz in the counter.

"So, Alice and I will go to the florist. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett will go grab the tables and chairs. Edward and Bel –" Esme stopped herself when Carlisle cleared his throat, "Edward and Tanya will take car of the last legal things. Rose you'll pick the dresses. Is that right?" she asked.

"Yes" Alice said.

"And me?" I asked.

"Hm… I didn't know if you would help…" Esme said looking between me, Edward and Carlisle.

"I'm here, I can do something" I said shrugging.

"Someone has to grab the cetin, and ribbon to do the chairs, and finish to put the souvenirs together"

"Okay" I said.

"And you would have to go to the graphic. They sent fewer photos for the souvenirs than we asked, and they said they would have the rest today, and someone had to go take" Alice said

"Okay. Write down the addresses and I'll go take the pictures, the cetin and ribbon, get back, probably then the guys will be back with the chairs, and I'll start the chairs" I said.

"Perfect! Oh, you'll be my made of honor when I marry!" Alice said got up and kissed my cheek, and took a pen to write down the addresses. "If you help me find a boyfriend maybe you'll get the job faster"

We chuckled and she took Esme by her hand pulling her out of the house.

"I'm going too" Rose said getting up.

"Us too" Carlisle said nodding to Jazz and Emm.

Emmett, Jasper and Rose kissed my cheek, and Carlisle kissed my forehead before leaving. Leaving me and the bride and groom. Oh, joy!

"I'll finish getting ready" Tanya said.

She gave a peck in his lips and left. We stared at each other until I couldn't handle the tension anymore. I grabbed the paper with the addresses, jumped out of the stool, and walked to the door quickly.

"Bye" I mumbled.

"Hm! Wait!" he said getting up.

I ignored and continued to walk.

"You're wearing high heels"

"Really? I didn't notice" I said sarcastically.

"I mean… You're in heels and walking quickly, without tripping"

"I'm not an uncoordinated seventeen-year-old anymore" I said. Why was he talking about my lack of coordination when I was younger?

"No, you're definitely not" he said.

I turned around and glared at him, he was grinning.

"I think you can take Alice's car, it got a GPS. And take the keys" he said grabbing a key from a hook close to the door.

"Why?" I asked slowly as I put the key in my purse.

"Because when you get back, you'll need to enter somehow"

"Not the key, Edward" I hissed, "Why are you talking to me if I asked you to stay away?"

"I just… I wanted to talk to you" he sighed, "I _did_ miss you"

"Right" I snorted and turned around.

He stopped me, putting a hand in my shoulder. I froze, realizing the spark that felt eight years ago when he touched me, was still there. His hand trailed up in my shoulder, to my neck, and he pulled my hair up. I was about to ask what was he doing when I felt a necklace being placed. He let me go, and I looked down to see the necklace I yanked out yesterday.

"This is yours. Always yours" he said.

"You said a lot of things… A lot of promises with 'always'. None of them were accomplished" I said and got out, slamming the door behind me.

As there was Carlisle's Mercedes and a yellow Porsche I supposed the Porsche was Alice's and took it. I drove away from the house, trying to keep myself together. I was going to do things to help finished the preparations of Edward's wedding, with Tanya. It was really hard to keep myself together. I stopped by the graphic as asked, and had the pleasure to receive a package with little photos of Edward and Tanya. My mood was getting worse by the minute from then on. I grabbed the cetin and ribbon, and after I got all the fabric on the back of the car, without wrinkle it. I stopped by the drugstore and took a couple of Tylenols to help my headache.

I drove back to the house and found it empty. I opened the door with key Edward gave me, and took everything in, and put on the dining table. What I do now? The souvenirs. But where are they? I called Esme's phone, thank God it was in a note on the kitchen, and she told me everything was in the music room. I took the things to the music room and smiled when I opened the doors. It looked like the music room on their house in Forks. Edward's picano thought was different. It was a little dusty, even with the cape on it. It was strange, because Edward always took good care of his piano, never let get dust, or anything… If you wanted to see him freak with you, you would put a glass on top of the piano. He screamed with Alice for almost two hours when she did that.

I put the fabric and ribbon on the piano's bench, and had a flashback of when he played for me. I hold back the tears, and sighed relieved when I saw a iPod station. I took my iPod from my purse and connected. I sat on the ground making the souvenirs, while listening to music. I was on automatic. Sing, open the little box, put the picture, the little heart magnet with their initials, and a little plastic flower, close the box, still singing and went to the next box. I was singing 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne when I heard someone come in the house.

I got up and went to the music room's doors. I opened to find Emmett and Jasper carrying a lot of chairs, while Carlisle carried one and looked around, musing.

"Hm, hi?" I asked.

"Oh, Bella! You're here, good" Carlisle said. "Where should we put the chairs?"

"Hm, I think here. Since a lot of things are here"

"Right" he said and walked in and settled down the chair.

The guys followed and put the chairs down, with a sigh of relief. After three trips, the room was filled with chairs, and they put the tables on the garage.

"We have to go grab… an arch? I don't really know what. Something for the altar. And apparently it's heavy. So, we'll have to leave you again. Is that okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure. Go! I'm doing the souvenirs, and will start the chairs soon" I said shooing them away.

I got back to the souvenirs, and ended quickly. I put the chairs around the room, with just space for me to walk around. I put the fabric into them, and was starting to make bows with the ribbons on the chairs. Since Edward broke with me, my music changed. Before funny, cheerful songs, now country, slow, sad songs. Taylor Swift was my favorite. I was singing along with 'Haunted', dancing around and fixing fabric in chairs.

Oh, holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>Something keeps me holding onto nothing

Come on, come on  
>Don't leave me like this<br>I thought I had you figured out  
>Something's gone terribly wrong<br>Won't finish what you started  
>Come on, come on<br>Don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>I can't go back<br>I'm haunted

You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>But I never thought I'd see it break  
>Never thought I'd see it<p>

The thing with country music, especially Taylor Swift, is that it always reminds me of what happened between me and Edward. When 'Forever and Always' started playing I had to fight the tears. It was so 'us', and it reminded me of the inscription I put in his bracelet.

And I stare at the phone  
>He still hasn't called<br>And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
>And you flashback to when he said<br>Forever and always

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<br>Cause I was there when you said  
>Forever and always<p>

By the middle of the song the tears were running down, quietly. I had to stop, because it would get the fabric stained. I walked to my purse and looked for a tissue, I didn't found, so I just wiped the tears with my jacket sleeve. I was still singing, and just stopped when I saw I wasn't alone. Edward stood by the door, watching me carefully. There was pain in his eyes, and a part of me wanted to take it away, but a part of me wanted to ignore him.

"And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called. And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all. And you flashback to when he said, Forever and Always" I sang.

I remembered how I kept waiting for him to come back and apologize. Or for at least come back. How I spent months like a zombie, people worrying about me. And how he promised to be with me forever and always, that day in our meadow.

"Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong. It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. Cause I was there when you said, Forever and Always…" I sang.

He took a step closer, and I broke out of the hypnosis his eyes put on me. I turned around and reached for the iPod to stop it. He grabbed my hand stopping me. I looked at him, and he was close, and pulling me closer. Another song started, and he held my right hand in his, in his chest, while holding my waist on his other one. I sang quietly as we danced.

I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered for just us to know  
>You told me you loved me<br>So why did you go away  
>Away<p>

I remembered of our afternoons in our meadow, hugged, laughing, kissing and declaring our love.

I do recall now, the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement<br>I ran off the plane  
>That July ninth, the beat of your heart<br>It jumps through your shirt  
>I can still feel your arms<p>

But now I'll go, sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is I don't know  
>How to be something you miss<br>I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step  
>The life of the party, you're showing off again<br>And I'd roll my eyes and then you'd pull me in  
>I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did<p>

I sang smiling with him, as he lead me on the slow dance. For a moment it was just us again. Edward and Bella, like we were seventeen again, and nothing changed.

Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<br>How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions<p>

The song remembered of him so much, that's why I liked it. It was like it was telling our story.

And I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is I don't know  
>How to be something you miss<br>I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
>And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe<br>And I'll keep up with our old friends  
>Just to ask them how you are<br>Hope it's nice where you are

He rested his forehead in mine, as the tears rolled down my cheek again. His eyes were sad, and I could see he had tears on them.

And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
>And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed<br>You can plan for a change in the weather and time  
>But I never planned on you changing your mind<p>

So I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss<br>I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss  
>Forever the name on my lips<br>Forever the name on my lips  
>Just like our last<p>

The song changed, to a more cheering one. But we continued there, though stopped. He was looking into my eyes, and I was drowning in those green pools. I took a shaky breath, and regretted when I registered his scent. As sweet, but masculine, as I remembered. His eyes dropped to my lips, and back to my eyes. He leaned in, and our lips brushed. He cupped my face with his hands, brushing the tears away with his thumb.

"Bella…" he whispered and just when our lips were going to touch we were interrupted.

"Tanya, your _bride_, is looking for you, Edward" Emmett said.

I opened my eyes, shocked with what was happening. I took a couple of steps back, pulling away from his arms.

"I have to finish the chairs. For _your wedding_" I said more to myself.

"Bella…" Edward said.

"You really should go look for Tanya, Edward" Emmett interrupted again.

Edward sighed and walked to the door. But before he could pass, Emmett gripped him by his shirt, almost taking him off the ground.

"Stay away from Bella, if you want to live for your honeymoon" Emmett growled.

"Emm!" I chastised, "Forget it. It's fine. Just another day and we'll leave."

I was planning to leave after the wedding. Edward and Tanya would leave Monday to their honeymoon, but I wasn't going to stay for that. The wedding was torture enough.

"You fucked up. Now deal with it, and go to _your bride_" Emm hissed to Edward before letting him go.

Edward stared at Emm for a moment, and at me, before leaving. I took another shaky breath, walked to the iPod and put some rock on.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"Fine" I mumbled as I cut the ribbon.

"Don't do this now" he murmured.

"What?"

"Don't let the walls you built for years down now. Not for _him_. I won't stand seeing you be broken again"

"I'm fine. Everything will be fine" I said, "Eventually" I whispered to myself.

"We should have left the moment you saw it was him. No, I should have seen it first and took you out of here" Emm said.

"It's fine"

"Stop saying it's fine, when it's not!"

"What do you want me to say?" I asked exasperated. "The truth! Do you want t hear what I've been thru the last 24 hours?"

"Please, because we all can see it's not fine, and you're not fooling us!"

"It hurt, okay! He's marrying another woman! I'm doing the freaking souvenirs of the wedding! He almost kissed me! He makes it seem like everything is perfectly fine. This is fucked up. But I rather try to fool you, than to sit around and cry, being depressed, making people worry I would commit suicide like the last time! So, I'm blocking everything, and I don't plan to let anything out soon. Now, please, leave it alone"

"I don't know what to do, Bells. That's what scares me. That's what scared everyone eight years ago. You didn't have life in your eyes. You were empty. In a way you were dead, and we feared you would just… end the little life you had. We were terrified because we couldn't do anything to help you get better. You got better, but the life you had before never came back. And now, the little life you have back, it's getting weaker… Not vanishing, but weaker. Like a illness killing you slowly"

"It is an illness killing me slowly. A broken heart will always hurt. I learned to live with the pain. But what kills me is the memories, and lately is getting hard to block them." I said quietly, "Now, please, go. There must be something for you to help. Rose must be back from the dresses…"

"When you block things, trying to mask them to us, you're blocking us from getting in too, Bella. You need to let the right people in, so your heart can be healed" he said before walking out.

"My heart is broken and the only one that can fix is the one who's broken it" I whispered.

I wiped away the tears and continued to work on the chairs. Esme came to say lunch was ready, but I stayed there finishing it. If I ate I would probably be sick. After a few hours, everything I had to do was finished. I walked slowly out of the music room, and walked to the living room, where Tanya was sitting with Esme, Alice and Edward in the corner watching them. Well, he had a blank expression, like he was miles away from here.

"Hm, the chairs and souvenirs are ready" I said announcing my presence.

They looked up to me, and Edward continued with the blank expression.

"Oh, thanks!" Tanya said and hugged me, "You're great. Alice will have the best made of honor"

I smiled weakly at her, and she sat back with Esme.

"In what can I help now?" I asked.

"The guys are setting the chairs for the ceremony, and then the tables for the party" Esme said. "We're working on the guests' tables"

I looked at the board they had. It had pins, blues and reds, and with a little tag in each one, with names.

"The reds are the bride's guests?" I asked.

"Yes" Tanya said.

"We want to mix everyone, but to keep people together, so they can talk" Alice explained. "But there are people that can't be together"

"Hm… It's like minefield" I said. "And naval battle" They nodded, still staring at the board with frowns. "Okay, can I try something? You can change…"

"Sure" Tanya said.

I changed a few pins of positions, and made the tables half bride and half groom. They were putting the bride's guests concentrated on one side and the groom's on the other, like in all weddings, but that didn't help with the socializing thing they wanted.

"I don't know if this would work. You can change the guests if one can't be around another. And put the kids table close to the couple's table, but not so close to the dance floor. Kids around you, will be good to show your future… with… kids. And they won't be in the way if people try to get pictures of you. But if they get close to the dance floor, they can ruin something, running around…"

"You're a genius" Tanya said grinning, "Thanks!"

"You're welcome" I said.

"Oh, you could check the playlist! I liked a few songs I heard you listening to on the music room, and you could check if the playlist is good" she said excitedly.

"Sure. Hm, do you like slow songs?"

"A little, but not old songs" she said.

"Famous songs?" I asked.

"Yeah, this way all the guests will know, and it'll be a really cool party"

I nodded, but really wanted to yell 'what the hell?' She was… What Edward saw on her, is beyond me. She seemed brainless spoiled brat.

"Hm, and put the teenagers of the party, if there is any, in somewhere where people can see them" I said.

"Oh, right. We wouldn't want an accident of finding teenagers making out in the back of the party. Uncle John freaked when he found me in cousin's Helen wedding…" Alice murmured.

"That was embarrassing to say at least" Esme said. "Thank you, Bella"

"You're welcome. Hm, where is the playlist?"

"Edward's iPod" Tanya said.

Edward opened a drawer from a table in the corner of the room and took an silver iPod. I took it from him, and opened the 'Wedding' playlist.

"Is it in order?" I asked before pressing play.

"Kind of" Edward said.

"Okay" I said, "I can do something else while I listen to this…"

"Hm, there is a little job, but don't worry, we'll take care of it" Esme said.

"I'm here, I'm free. Tell me" I said.

"The arch of the altar, it's wrapped in fabric, but we think it's too monotone" Tanya said, "We bought paint, and would just give a little color. Nothing much, just a little touch"

"Okay, I'll change, and do this" I said, "Where is the things?"

"Garage" Tanya said, "Thanks"

"I'm glad to help" I lied smiling.

I ran upstairs, and put the clothes I brought to sleep in, comfortable clothes. I packed for a weekend on a wedding, so the only comfortable clothes I had, and I could risk stain with paint, was my PJ's shirt and a denim shorts. The shirt was Edward's. It was stupid to bring, but I didn't expect to see him here… It was a brown shirt. His old football uniform. It had his name on the back, but it was almost vanished with all the years, and in the front there was a "E. Cullen" and the number he was. I did a knot in the hem, to make it look like just an oversized T-shirt, mine oversized T-shirt. I had to put a hoodie on to hide his name on the back, and put my black converses. I put my hair in a ponytail, grabbed the iPod and ran to the garage.

I grabbed a paintbrush and the blue paint. Esme left a little ladder, that I would have to use to paint the top of the arch. The songs were good. Wouldn't be my choice but good. I continued to paint for a couple hours, of course my clothes were stained, and I was sweaty. It was a hot day and I was wearing a hoodie. I sighed and rubbed my arm on my forehead trying to wipe away the sweat. I pulled the hoodie of my chest, trying to have a little air, but wasn't helping. The music was loud on the earphones, so I didn't heard anyone coming in. I felt someone tap my shoulder, scaring the hell out of me. I stumbled forward, and almost fell on the paint, when someone stopped me from falling grabbing me by the waist. Edward. He steadied me, with a smile, and I turned off the iPod.

"Thanks" I mumbled and looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said, "I brought you this"

He gave me a bottle of juice. It was icy and I gulped down almost the whole bottle at once.

"You should take that off" he said pointing to my hoodie. "You're going to be sick, it's too hot for this"

"No, thanks" I mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Why do you care?" I undid my ponytail.

"You're flushed, you'll be sick quickly if you don't take that off"

"I'll be fine. I don't need a doctor"

"Okay" he leaned back on the wall, watching me with a smile.

"Why are you here?" I sighed.

"I have a question"

"I don't have an answer for you"

"Okay, I'll stay here until you do"

I sighed and ran my fingers thru my hair, before pulling it into a ponytail. He was really… Why he kept coming back? Did he like to see me broken?

"Ask" I said.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked.

I blushed and looked down. The damn hoodie was opened and I didn't realized. I closed it, and folded my arms across my chest.

"No" I said.

"It's my football shirt. The one I gave you to sleep in" he said. "Why did you keep it?"

"It's not" I said and turned away. "And… If it was, why I kept wouldn't be your business"

"You'll never forgive me" he whispered.

"No" I said.

"I know you won't believe me, but I was trying to do the best for you"

"You're right" I said, "I don't believe you"

"Edward!" Tanya called and entered the garage, "Oh the arch is getting perfect, Bella! Thanks!" I slowly nodded, "Ed, we have to go get ready for the rehearsal dinner. You too, Bella"

I was going to laugh for the 'Ed', he always hated nicknames. But the funniness of that was lost when he didn't say anything about it. When I teased him with nicknames he usually let it pass but grimace, or frown. He didn't when she called him Ed. He didn't mind when it was her.

"Right" I said and walked past them to the door.

"Something is bothering you, Bella?" Tanya asked before I left.

I sighed, turned to them. Edward was standing beside her, staring at me with pleading eyes. She had her arms wrapped around his waist and her head resting in his chest. The scene made a crack in my heart. One more. I smiled weakly, and shook my head.

"Nothing" I said.

She nodded and I turned away.

"Everything" I said under my breath as I walked inside.

Let's go to Edward and Tanya's rehearsal dinner. I can't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll try to update as soon as possible. <strong>

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly entered my room, and took a moment, standing against the door. I needed to calm down. The pain in my chest was coming back. It's been seven years since it stopped and now it's coming back. I put my hand in my chest, as if I could stop it.

"Are you okay?" Jazz asked.

I opened my eyes, and he was sitting on bed, looking for something in his bag. His dress shirt, and pants were in bed, so I thought he must be getting ready.

"Yeah, I'm okay. A little tired" I said walking to my luggage.

"Are you going on Tanya's bachelorette party?" he asked.

"No. Even if I was invited, I'm not in the mood" I said. He slowly nodded, and frowned.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"You must be going to Edward's bachelor party." I murmured, "It's okay, you can go. I'll sleep"

"Sure?"

"Yeah"

I took my dress, it was black an emerald, and hung on the closet's door. I took my things and looked at Jazz.

"Can I take shower first?" I asked.

"Sure" he said, "You probably need more time to get ready"

"I do. Thanks"

I grabbed my things and ran to the bathroom. I quickly took a shower, shaved myself, washed my hair, that had paint, and stayed a couple minutes more, to relax. After I decided I was long enough, I got out, put my underwear, and went to the room, in a robe.

"Shower is free" I said to Jazz that was laying on bed.

"Okay" he said jumping out of the bed.

He took his pants, and underwear with him, and closed the door. I dried my hair, and decided to let it loose, with volume and as it was a little more curly than usual, it was good. I was looking for my bracelet, Jazz got out of the bathroom with just his pants, but the zipper was open.

"Hm, Jazz, zipper is open" I said.

"I know! The damn thing doesn't close!" he said fighting the zipper.

He was almost jumping in place, forcing the zipper, and it was working.

"You're going to break it" I said.

"I'm trying not to!"

"Can I help?" I asked.

"If you can…" he said shrugging.

I got up from the floor, and walked to him, he stood very still, and blushed slightly.

"Excuse me" I said smiling.

I forced the zipper once, and it didn't work.

"Ha, told you!" Jazz said.

I forced again, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Just a minute" I said. I tried to force the zipper again, and nothing.

"Maybe I should put another one" Jazz said frowning.

"No, I'm almost getting"

I put more force onto it, and I gasped when the door opened. I looked to the door, and Edward stood there, staring at us wide eyes.

"Don't you know how to knock!" Jazz growled.

"I did" Edward growled back.

"You shouldn't have came in" Jazz said.

I

ignored them, and tried the zipper again. It worked. I grinned smugly I did it.

"There. You're welcome" I said to Jazz.

"Thanks" he said still glaring at Edward. I turned around.

"What do you wa – "

I stopped when my robe almost opened. I looked down, and the sash that kept it closed was caught in the damn zipper. Oh, just my luck.

"I can't believe it" I murmured.

I took a step back, closer to Jazz to keep the robe closed. I looked at Edward, and he was still there, staring at us, and glaring at Jazz.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Alice sent me" he said.

"For what?" I asked annoyed.

"She sent this" he said extending a black shrug in a hanger, "And said that if you needed help, to look for her, since she's helping Tanya and mom too"

"Thanks" I said extending my arm to grab it.

He took a step closer, and gave me the shrug.

"Sorry for… interrupt" he said.

He turned away, and walked out, slamming the door.

"Oh, Tanya will love to deal with his PMS" Jazz said.

I rolled m eyes, and threw the shrug on the bed.

"Okay, now let's get me unbound of you" I said.

After a few minutes fighting the zipper again, we were free. Jazz put his shirt, and shoes on, while I did my make-up. He got out, so I could dress. I quickly put my dress, and decided I wouldn't wear the shrug. I put my jewelry, and grabbed my clutch. I put my shoes on and was ready on time. I got out of my room, with the shrug to give it back to Alice. I was walking down the hallway, when I met Edward.

"Alice? Where is she?" I asked.

"My mom's room" he said.

"I don't know this house. Where is your mom's room?"

"Oh, right! Second door to the left"

"Thanks"

I was going to walk away, but I realized he did a mess with his tie. It looked like a kid tried to make a bow. He was a mess. The wrists of his shirt were unbuttoned, the shirt with two buttons opened, one on top and another on the bottom, and of course he shirt out of his pants.

"Hm, I think you need help there" I said. "What did you do with the tie?"

"Hm, a knot" he said a little embarrassed.

"How can you be a 25 year old doctor, and don't know how to do your tie" I asked amused.

"My mom does it when I need or Alice" he said shrugging.

"Do you want help?"

"Please" he said.

I gave him the shrug and clutch, and undid the knot he did. I took off the tie from his neck, because it was all wrinkled. I tried to sooth the best I could before I put back in his neck.

"First, I think you forgot to put the collar up" I said, putting it up.

"Oh, right"

I shook my head amused, and started making the knot.

"How did you learn to do the knot?" he asked.

"Dad, Emmett, Jazz, Jake…" I said shrugging, "I think all the men I know don't know how to do a tie's knot"

"Jake?" he asked.

"A friend" I said.

"You did a lot of _friends_ after I left. Jake, Jasper…" he said with an arched eyebrow.

I got the insinuation, and didn't like it. I adjusted his tie, really tight. He choked, and pulled it loose a little.

"I do whatever I want, with how many people I want, and whomever I like" I hissed buttoning the shirt. "And no, it's not a lot of friends"

"How many?"

"Since you left? I don't know… I kept high school friends, Mike, Angela…"

"No, how many guys you've been with since I left?"

I looked up at him in shock. Was he seriously asking me that? Why did he care?

"Just a couple. Maybe three, four" I said blushing, "Why?"

He had his jaw clenched, and his eyes darkened and were cold.

"Are you jealous?" I asked a little amused, and shocked.

"Yeah, I guess I am…" he mumbled looking away.

"You shouldn't" I said, "I'm at your wedding, and I'm not jealous of Tanya"

It was a half lie. I was jealous of her. Of what she had. But not jealous of her relationship with him. I just couldn't be jealous of that. It didn't feel like something I should be jealous. I fixed his collar, as he looked at me.

"Your wrists" I said.

He gave me his right wrist and I fixed it, buttoning. I extended my hand to his left wrist, and he gave it to me.

"I'm sorry we have to meet again under this circumstances" he said.

"I don't think we would have meet again in another circumstances" I said and stopped seeing the my leather cuff in his wrist. "Take it off" I said.

"What?" he asked and looked at the cuff, "No, I want to keep it"

"Take it off, Edward" I said in a more demanding voice.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"First because you shouldn't wear under the shirt, it's not good. Second, because you shouldn't wear it at all"

"You wear my necklace" he pointed out.

"I'm not going to my wedding rehearsal dinner with it" I said, "Just take it"

He sighed and took it off, and gave it to me. I buttoned his shirt's wrist, and took a step back.

"Put the shirt in. It's not a casual occasion where you can wear your shirt like you want" I said and extended my hand to the shrug and clutch.

"Thanks" he said giving it to me, "And you're beautiful"

"Thanks" I mumbled and extended the leather cuff to him.

"Can you keep it for me?" he asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Oh, you put some sense in his head! And he's perfectly dressed!" Tanya said walking to us.

She was wearing the shortest dress I've seen. I thought it was completely inadequate for the occasion, but who am I to judge? I'm an old-fashioned. She kissed him, and I looked away.

"Oh, you made him take this off! Finally!" Tanya said and took the cuff from me. "I'm amazed it's still good. He never takes it" she said.

She opened his room's door, and throw it inside, like it was trash.

"Tanya! Why did you do that!" Edward snapped.

"It's just a cuff! I'm the bride and you're freaking out?" she teased.

I saw he was going to start a fight about it, and I decided to save him from the effort.

"She's right. It's just a cuff. Not worth fighting about it" I said.

He looked at me with sad, pleading and apologizing eyes. I gave him a weak smile, and looked away.

"We have to go!" Tanya said pulling him away, "See you at the party, Bella!"

"Yeah, see you" I mumbled.

I walked to Esme's room, and she was closing Alice's dress. I entered and they smiled at me. I smiled back and showed the shrug.

"Thanks, but I'm good" I said and put it on the bed.

"But it will be cold later" Alice said.

"I won't be out too late" I said shrugging.

"You're not coming to the bachelorette party?" Esme asked.

"No, I'm a little tired" I said.

They nodded and continued to get ready. Esme was wearing lilac dress that went to her knees and matching shoes. I realized she was wearing the bracelet with the Cullen's crest, a pearl and diamonds necklace, and her wedding band that had diamonds. Her caramel hair was on a elegant bun, and a few strays were falling. Her green eyes had a little eyeliner and shadow. Alice was wearing a light pink chiffon dress, matching shoes, and silver and gold hearts jewelry, her short hair a little curly and not spiky as usual.

"You're beautiful" I said, "Both of you"

"Thanks, you too" Alice said, "Bella Swan knows how to dress up!"

"Haha, very funny" I said sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked as she grabbed her cream clutch.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

Alice gave me a 'I don't believe you look', and I sighed. She ran to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry. He's being a idiot" she said.

"No, he's being him. I didn't expect him not to find someone else, I knew he would move on… But I didn't plan to come to his wedding see it" I said.

"I just don't understand…" Esme mumbled shaking her head.

"What?" I asked as Alice pulled away.

"This shouldn't be happening" she said shrugging, "We didn't know he would break up with you"

"Yeah, we just knew when we were ready to move" Alice said.

I slowly nodded, and took a deep breath.

"We should go" I said.

"Yeah, we should" Esme sighed.

She had a weak smile as we walked out of the room.

"I think he still loves you" Alice whispered to me as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah, break up with me, break my heart, disappear, and get married with someone else… Yeah, he really loves me" I said sarcastically.

"You should have seen how angry he was when he caught you and… Jazz" Alice said.

Okay, I didn't know what to say. Because, first, I didn't realize he thought that. Second, Alice was blushing. Alice Cullen never blushed. I looked into her eyes and grinned.

"You like Jazz" I whispered.

"No, I don't!" she practically yelled.

"You don't what?" Esme asked looking between us.

"Nothing!" Alice said as I chuckled.

"You like him" I whispered teasingly.

"Of course I don't. He's your boyfriend. I would never do that…"

"He's not my boyfriend, Ali" I said amused.

"Well, he's your date. Or your close _friend_ or your fuck buddy… I don't know, but you two are together and I wouldn't do this"

"We're just friends. Like you and me" I said.

She stopped walking and looked at me.

"So, why were you two…?" she said with an arched eyebrow.

"We weren't. I was helping with his zipper, and I think Edward misunderstood the scene" she gave me a disbelieving look, "I swear! We did date, but it didn't work, and we're just close friends"

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, and I'll try to help you and him. You two would be good together"

She grinned and we continued to walk. Everyone was downstairs, except the bride and groom.

"Hm, Alice you come with us?" Carlisle asked, "Or your going with Bella, Jazz, Emm, and Rose?"

"She'll come with us" I said.

"Okay, let's go" Esme said.

Rose came to my side. She was wearing a red dress, with leopard pattern, that hugged her body. Black Louboutins, a black and red clutch, and her hair in waves falling on her back. I couldn't help but notice that her dress, even being shorter than mine or Esme's, it was still longer than Tanya's.

"You're gorgeous" she said fixing my hair.

"You look gorgeous and hot" I said.

"Thanks" she said smiling at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be if everybody stopped asking if I'm okay" I said.

"Okay, sorry" she said. "Let's go"

I nodded, and Jazz came to my side.

"Madams" he said as the good southern gentleman he is.

He gave me his arm, and smiled at Alice, before giving his other arm. She grinned as she took it, and I rolled my eyes. It would be easier to put them together than I thought. We walked to the car we rented, and we went on the back, as Emmett and Rose on the front.

"I can't wait for the bachelorette party!" Rose said, "What about you?" she asked me and Alice.

"I think it's going to be fun" Alice said.

"I'm not going" I said.

"Why not!" Rose asked.

"I'm not in the mood, and I'm tired"

"Okay" she said shrugging.

"The bachelor party would be perfect if Edward wasn't there, but I'll try to enjoy" Emm said.

"I hear about stripers or hookers, and you're dead, Emmett" Rose said.

"You took all the fun" Emmett mumbled and we laughed.

"Hm, can Alice stay around, with us? She doesn't have a date, and we should keep her company" Jazz whispered in my ear.

I looked at him grinning. He wanted Alice around, but wouldn't ditch his official date, me. I decided to test how much he liked her.

"Why do you think she doesn't have a date?" I whispered in his ear.

His face fell, and he just sadly shrugged. I wanted to giggle. He really liked her.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked her? I'm the made of honor that was supposed to find a groom for her" I whispered.

"I don't" he said blushing.

"You're blushing" Alice said.

"You're lying" Rose said, "I don't know what about, but I know you're lying"

I chuckled as Jazz got sulky. When we arrived the hotel, where the party was being hosted, Jazz got out first, opening the door for me and Alice.

"She would like if you, I mean we, keep her company tonight" I whispered in his ear.

He grinned like a kid on Christmas, and Alice and I linked our arms with his. We walked in the party, and it was good. More people than I expected but still good. We all sat, and Jazz and Emmett went to grab drinks for us.

"Okay, I don't want to be judgmental but… Jazz? Really? What did you see on him?" Rose asked Alice.

As Alice blushed a few shades of red, I decided to defend Jazz.

"You're twins, Rose. If you're going to ask her that, I would have to ask Emm what he saw on you" I said.

"Okay. I just don't understand how Alice could like him, when he didn't speak a handful of words to her" Rose said.

"Your right, he didn't spoke to her at all" I said frowning, "I think he likes her" I said grinning, I _knew_ he liked her. "He's shy with her, that's why he didn't spoke much with her"

"You really think so?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Yeah" I said nodding.

She went back to grin, her eyes on something else, definitely not the present. I bet she was imagining her future with him, dates, wedding, kids… After the dinner, speeches – I must say Edward's was the best, Tanya had to nudge him, so he realized it was his time to do a speech, and when he did, it was a awful thanking for the presence of loved ones. Our table was holding laughter, as Esme, Tanya and Carlisle stared at him in shock, and a little embarrassment. Me and Jazz danced a couple times. I danced with Emm, while Rose and Jazz did. Alice was dancing with Edward or Carlisle. But when I saw Carlisle going to dance with Esme, I let go of Jazz.

"Alice needs a dancing partner" I said to him.

He looked like the happiest man alive, and a couple minutes later they were dancing, and talking. I was the best matchmaker. I was going to our table to sit down, and take a drink, when Edward blocked my way.

"Can I have the honor to dance with you?" he asked giving me his hand. "I can see your date is dancing with someone else…"

"It's fine, I was going to sit down a little"

I tried to pass thru him, but he blocked my way again. I sighed, and looked at him. He had a small smile, and his hand still extended. I rolled my eyes, and put my hand in his. He lead me to the dance floor, and put a hand in my waist. I put my hand in his shoulder, and let him lead.

"Why are you being like this?" he asked quietly.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like this is okay. How can you be so calm about it?"

"Do you want me to freak out?" I asked.

"No, but… I don't know… You make it seem like it doesn't matter" he said.

"It doesn't matter, what I think, feel, or do. That's why I'm acting like this"

"Don't act. Don't hide yourself from me"

"Believe me, the last thing you want is for me to let it show how I feel on your rehearsal dinner"

"I do. I don't care, just don't block me. Or everyone. Emmett said you're blocking the others too"

"Emmett and his big mouth" I murmured and sighed, "A broken heart is like broken ribs. On the outside the person seems fine, but when I try to move, it hurts"

"I'm sorry. You can't imagine how sorry I am. It was never my intention to hurt you" he said.

"I prefer when you don't lie, Edward" I said closing my eyes.

"I'm not lying. I would never hurt you intentionally"

"The moment you decided I wasn't worthy anymore, you decided to hurt me. And you knew that. So, don't lie. I can understand why you would break with me, but don't lie about it" I said looking into his eyes.

"You are worthy. You're worthy so much more. That's one of the reasons" he said.

"It's a lame, horrible lie, but thanks" I said and realized the song had ended, "Thanks for the dance"

I tried to take a step away, but he didn't let me.

"Can I have another one?" he asked.

"Edward, please, don't make this harder. Let me go" I said.

"I don't want to. I can't" he said.

"Bella" Jazz said approaching, "I'll dance with her, you can go" he said glaring at Edward.

Edward nodded, and let me go. Jazz took me, and spun me around, as we danced.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why people don't stop asking me that? I'm not looking okay?"

"You look okay, but we worry you're not okay on the inside" he said, "You're a too damn good actress"

"Thanks"

"I'm sorry, I don't know if you wanted me to take you away from him. But you two were calling attention, and I just… had to put a stop on it"

"No, it's fine. Thanks by the way"

"You're welcome"

The song stopped and he kissed my cheek. I went to the table as he went to grab a drink. Alice, Esme, Rose and Tanya were sitting in the table. I sighed and sat between Tanya, and Alice.

"Liking the dinner?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, it's good" I said.

I was reaching for my clutch, when I saw Tanya's hand on the champagne glass. There was a diamond ring, it looked expensive, but what called my attention was… Why was that her engagement ring? It had to be the engagement ring, because in a event like this, the bride had to wear it. But that wasn't the ring I expected to see in her finger.

"This is a beautiful ring" I commented.

"Oh, thanks!" she said and looked at it, "Edward really has an amazing taste. Though I love this one, I can't wait to wear the wedding band"

I smiled and nodded. I sent a confused look to Esme and Alice, and they just smiled weakly.

"Oh, Rose, my parents would like to see you!" Tanya said, "Come on!"

They got up and walked to another table.

"What was that?" I asked Esme and Alice, "Her engagement ring. Why Edward got her that? What about the ring his mom left him?"

I remembered once, when I was in his room, I found the ring in his nightstand and I asked him about it. It was a beautiful ring, silver, covered with diamonds, and when in the light it sparkled. He said it was his mom's, his biological mom. She left it to him, and he once said he would give it to me, when he asked me to marry him. It was the perfect ring. Why he gave another one to Tanya?

"We don't know" Esme said, "We asked him about it. He just said he couldn't give it to her"

"Why?" I asked.

"When we insisted on the matter he got mad, so we leave it alone" Alice said.

"Weird. I mean, her ring is beautiful as well, but the other one was amazing, perfect, better"

They just shrugged, and Esme went to find Carlisle. Jazz came back, and sat next to Alice. He gave me the coke he went to get me.

"I'm tired. I thinking I'm going back to the house" I said.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, "Don't want to go to Tanya's party?"

"No, thanks" I said.

"Take the car. None of us can drive anyway. We'll take a cab or something" Jazz said and gave me the keys.

I nodded, kissed their cheeks and went to the car.

"Leaving already?" Tanya asked when I passed her.

"I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow" I said.

"Okay" she said and I realized Edward was sanding next to her.

"Congratulations" I said and walked out.

I took the car and drove as fast as I could to the house. I opened the door, good thing I kept the key Edward gave me, and went to my room. I striped off the dress, and took another shower, trying to relax. I sat on the bed, in just my shirt, and underwear, and prepared my things for tomorrow. I decided I would stay for the wedding and not the party. There was a flight I could catch just after the ceremony. I didn't want to watch the ceremony, but maybe that would give me a close up. Once I saw Edward marrying Tanya, I could finally let go of him.

I had everything ready. I was putting the clothes I wore back on the bag when I heard something being knocked down. I didn't even realize there were people in the house. I started worrying if it was a thief or something, and I would be alone, when I heard a scream. It was a woman, and I thought it sounded like Alice. I ran out of the room, and when I reached hers, I found her trying to pull Edward out of Jazz, both fighting on the floor. She had her dress open, and she couldn't pull Edward and hold the dress.

"Edward, stop!" Alice said.

"You son of a bitch!" Edward said and punched Jazz's stomach.

"Get off me!" Jazz said.

"Hey, hey!" I yelled entering the room, "Enough! Stop!"

They ignored me, and I tried to pull Jazz out of Edward, without success. What worried me was that Edward had a bloody lip, and a red eye. A groom with a black eye, oh perfect. Tanya will be so happy.

"Jazz, stop it!" I said trying to grab his waist.

I put an arm around Jasper's waist, and pulled him back, just enough so I could stand between the two men. Edward was going to hit him again, but stopped when he saw me in the way.

"Stop it!" I said trying to make Jazz stop trying to jump on Edward. "Can anyone explain what the hell is gong on?"

"This motherfucker was kissing Alice" Edward growled and snorted, "Kissing was a little understatement. He was sucking her face off"

"Edward!" Alice chastised.

"She's a big girl, Edward, and she can do whatever she likes with whomever she likes" I said.

"He just jumped on me! Crazy!" Jazz said and wiped the blood off his chin.

"I have the right! You son of a bitch! You cheat Bella, with Alice, and wants to be reasonable! I'll kill you!" Edward shouted.

"Calm down!" I said putting my hands in his chest to stop him from jumping on Jazz, "He wasn't cheating on me"

"Dumb ass, we're not together!" Jazz said.

"You really think I would have sex with my best friend's boyfriend!" Alice asked offended.

"Hm? Okay, I… You're not together?" he asked me.

"No. Now, let's take care of that lip, and eye, or Tanya will freak out when she sees you in the altar like this" I said pulling him away. "Alice, can you take care of Jazz?"

"Sure" she said.

I pushed Edward out of the room, and nodded for him to follow me.

"Where there is a first aid kit?" I asked.

"Hm… I think in all bathrooms" he said.

I nodded and entered my room. I walked into the bathroom, and looked for the kit. Once I found it, I grabbed a towel, wet it, and walked back to the room. Edward was sitting on the bed, playing with a shirt. I recognized as his shirt, the one I was wearing earlier, and left on the bed, because I was putting on the bag. I sighed and grabbed it from his hand, and threw on the pillow. I sat next to him, and shook my head. Just a couple minutes fighting and he was awful.

"Why did you have to get into a fight on the night before your wedding?" I asked as I touched the towel lightly in his lip, wiping away the blood.

"I thought he was cheating you" he mumbled.

"Well, next time, you call me and let me beat his ass" I said smiling.

"Do you plan to get 'cheated' on the future?" he asked amused.

"No. But who knows? Maybe another dumb ass thinks Jazz is my boyfriend, and sees him with another woman…"

"'Dumb ass'. Nice, thanks. Offending the man who tried to protect your dignity" he said in mock hurt.

"You're drunk" I said smelling alcohol in his breath. "A black-eyed and with hangover groom. This wedding will be good"

He just shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Besides your eye, and lip. Anything else?" I asked.

"I must have a few purple bruises on my stomach but I'll be okay" he said.

"He beat the crap out of you" I said amused.

"Just because his more sober than I"

"Right" I snorted. "Good thing it wasn't Emmett. Jasper doesn't like you, but Emm… hates you with all he got"

"That's… bad. I missed him. He was a good friend" Edward sighed, "What happened for him to hate me so much?"

"He was there when you weren't" I answered closing the kit.

"He hates me because I broke with you" Edward sighed.

"He hates you because you lied. For all of us. And you didn't broke _with me_. You _broke me_"

"Tell me" he whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"What I did" he said, "Tell me what I did to you"

"No" I said getting up, "It won't make anything better, so why burden you with it"

I tried to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Please. It's not a burden. I have to know the consequences of my mistakes. Tell me how you've been doing since eight years ago. Tell me what happened, and what I did"

"Can you answer me something back?" I asked.

"Sure, just tell me"

I sighed and sat back, next to him. He really wanted to make this harder.

"Where should I start?"

"The beginning" he said.

"The end then" I whispered, "What do you want me to say? I was heart broken"

"Tell me, everything"

"I sat in the porch that day, after you left. Charlie found me when he got back from work. He called a doctor, because I wasn't looking good. He had to carry me inside. I was catatonic the doctor said. But as I wasn't speaking, they didn't know why. I wasn't there. I was in another world, remembering everything about us, every moment we spent together, and trying to figure out what I did"

"That's why you didn't go to school the next day?" he asked.

I was looking at the window, because I couldn't look at his eyes. I would break down if I did.

"Yeah. Charlie stayed home, keeping an eye on me. Emmett said he tried to talk to you at school…"

"He did. He asked me where you were. He was worried, but I… I was a dick"

"He said you were weird. Well, he just said that later. He came to see me the next day. He said you weren't at school and that he called all the phones, and asked if the teachers knew something, and they said you weren't studying there anymore. He said he called the hospital, looking for Carlisle, but they said he didn't work there anymore. That's when he came to my house. He was sure something was wrong, and as I 'disappeared' first he came looking for me first. Charlie told him I was catatonic, and he sat with me, telling me what was going on. That was enough to snap me out of it. I ran out of the house, took Emmett's jeep, and he jumped on the passenger seat. I drove to your house, but…"

"I was gone" he sighed, "I moved the night before"

"Yeah" I said with tears in my eyes, "Well, I realized you all left, and Emmett was furious, because I… I broke down"

"How?" he asked quietly.

"I fell on my knees on your porch, and started crying, shaking with sobs… Emmett held me, and tried to sooth me. I told him what happened, and he was furious you broke up with me, and moved away without a single word. He said you made a promise to him, and he couldn't forgive himself for believing"

"I promised him I wouldn't hurt you. He saw you as a little sister, so after I asked for Charlie's permission to date you, I asked for his. He made me promise I wouldn't hurt you, and I added I would never leave you"

"And you broke both promises, so that made me furious. I couldn't believe the Edward I knew would do something like that" Emm said.

We looked up, and Emmett was leaning against the doorframe. I smiled weakly at him, and he gave me a smile before glaring at Edward.

"So, that was it. Life moved on…" I murmured.

"That's it?" Emm snorted, "Tell the truth, Bella. He should hear what he done"

"Emmett…" I whispered.

"She broke down on your porch, and she never put herself together" Emmett said.

He entered the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Emmett. Don't" I said.

"She spent a couple days crying. A few days on bed, staring at nowhere. A few days pretending to be getting better. And after almost a month, she got out of the room. Charlie would have to put her in the hospital if she took longer. She was a skeleton. She was practically a feather because she didn't eat. She started eating but never enough. She pretended to live. You looked into her eyes, and they were cold, hard, lightless. Dead. She was dead inside. Months passed, and Charlie and I continued to worry. Hell, the whole town worried. Because anyone who met her before, knew she wasn't like that. People started to worry if she would commit suicide. We were afraid of leaving her alone"

"Emmett, stop" I said.

"And at the mention of your name, even if it wasn't about you, she flinched, and tears appeared in her eyes. She met Jacob, through Charlie, and both decided to do dangerous things. Bikes, cliff diving, hiking – when there was alert for wolves – he stopped when someday she decided it would be fun to get a ride on a bike with a drunk, weird, and probably junkie dude. He opened his eyes, he realized he had to put a stop on that. I told him what happened, and he made the mission of his life to make her as happy as she could be. He even made her happy, but never as before"

"Why would you do such dangerous things?" Edward asked me.

"The bikes… were for fun, really. The speed you loved, I found it was nice, and it was more fun than cars. Cliff diving, it was because Jake was from La Push, an the boys there do it. It was fun, but what made me do it was… you. I could imagine you pleading me to stop. And I was happy with that, because it was a little show of care for me" I said shrugging.

"And hiking? You hated hiking…"

"I couldn't find our meadow. Never did. I mean, I did. But it wasn't our meadow anymore, and it was lifeless"

"I was there with them when she found it" Emm said, "She cried silently. I wasn't surprised. I helped them try to find. She described it for me, but… The place we found was dead"

"There wasn't magic anymore" I whispered.

"She got better after that" Emm said.

"I realized I had to accept, and hung into things, wouldn't help the pain go away" I murmured, "Like I once said to Emm, a broken heart always hurt, and I learned to live with that pain. But what kill it's the memories, so I block them, and try to live"

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry" Edward whispered, "I won't ever forgive myself. It's unforgivable"

"Yes, it is" Emm agreed, "And that's why I can't trust you anymore. That's why I hate you. And that's why I want you away from her. Because once you leave, Monday, and we go back to Seattle, I don't know what will happen to her. Or if I'll be able to do something to help. Jazz is furious too, but not as much as me, because he wasn't a witness of what happened last time. We won't let it happen again, so I suggest you to leave"

Edward opened his eyes, looking into mine. I wiped away the tears and looked down. He took a shaky breath, and reached his arm. I followed, and saw him leaving something in the nightstand. It looked like a old, wrinkled piece of paper. He smiled weakly and got up to leave.

"My question" I whispered.

"Yes?" he asked without turning to look at me.

"Tanya's engagement ring. Why you didn't give her your mom's ring?"

"It doesn't belong to Tanya" he turned to look at me, "It's someone else's"

He smiled weakly again and left. I stared at the door, and Emmett kneeled in front of me.

"Bella, I can see it in your eyes… You still loves him. You never stopped, but it's stronger now" he said. "And, I maybe disagree, and don't trust him, or like him, but… Don't let him go this time"

"W-What?" I whispered.

"Last time _he_ left, and you almost died. If _you_ let him leave, let him go, it will be worse, I know. I don't believe 'Be strong enough to let go' works for you" he said. "You're right. A broken heart is a illness, and I realize there isn't anything I can do. Or Jazz, Rose, Charlie, Jake… No one can fix your heart. Because no matter how hard we try, we're not the right medicine"

"And what do you want me to do?" I asked, "I can't do anything"

"I don't know. Just you can know what to do with your heart, and what will fix it"

He got up, kissed my forehead, and left. I wish it was as simple Emm thinks. The thing about Emmett is that he always thinks things are simple, and have simple answers. I looked at the clock and it was already late, I should go to sleep. I pulled the sheets over me, and turned to turn off the lamp, and saw the paper Edward left. I took it, and unfolded. I smiled, and tears fell as I saw what it was.

**Flashback***

_It's been a week since I met Edward Cullen. He was new in town. The first day he had just a few classes with me, but the second he had all. I think he changed his schedule, and I couldn't help but dream it was because of me. He was always around, and he was perfect. Emmett, my best friend, already considered him one of 'the guys'. Alice, Edward's adoptive sister, was a happy pixie, like Emm said, and she was my best friend already. I knew it seems silly, because I just know him for a week, but I like him. I really like him. I snapped out of my thoughts when a note touched my arm. I looked to see if Mr. Banner, our Biology teacher, didn't see it. I looked at Edward who shared the table with me. I looked down, and unfolded the paper. _

_DO YOU LIKE ME? YES OR NO? I KNOW, I SEEM LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD…_

_I looked at him in shock. Sometimes I thought he could read my mind. He smiled at me, my heart skipped a beat, and looked at the note. I look at it for a minute, biting my lip. I took my pen, and wrote. _

_YES, I LIKE YOU. DO YOU?_

_I passed the note, blushing tomato red. I tried to pretend I was paying attention to what Mr. Banner told us to read. The note came back, and I unfolded, my hands almost shaking. _

_YES, I LIKE YOU. A LOT. WOULD YOU BE 'MY BELLA'? I ALWAYS THINK ABOUT YOU LIKE THIS…_

_My heart was beating so fast, I was surprised how I didn't pass out. I grinned and wrote my answer. _

_I'M 'YOUR BELLA' IF YOU ARE 'MY EDWARD'_

_I passed back, and quickly it was back. I glanced at him, and he was grinning too. I looked at the paper…_

_YOUR EDWARD FOREVER, MY BELLA._

***End Flashback**

And there it was. The note that started everything. I folded back, and put on my wallet. I stared at the ceiling a few minutes, thinking about everything that happened. Not just lately, but eight years ago. Was Emmett right? I shouldn't let him go? I decided even if he was right, it was too late. He was getting married tomorrow, and he chose this way… I wouldn't try to stop him from founding happiness just to make me happy.

I would have to accept, and move on. It was easier said than done, though…


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early the next day. I put a jeans, and a white T-shirt, with my sneakers, because I knew they would need help, and dresses wouldn't help. I ran downstairs, to my surprise, it was crazy already. It was just eight, and it seemed like the world would end in any minute.

"Calm down, and think positively. It will get better" Esme was saying to Tanya.

"Good morning. What's wrong?"

"It's cloudy!" Tanya whined.

"We foresaw sun to the wedding. And it's cloudy. But I think the sun will come out later" Esme said patting Tanya's shoulder.

"It will be okay" I said drinking some coffee. "So, what can I do?"

With that sentence, I lost almost the entire day. Check tables, chairs, check if the guests' distribution was right, check if the food was as they asked and drinks… The only thing, that I didn't know if it was bad or good, I didn't see Edward. Esme called me, saying the women were starting to get ready. So I went inside, leaving Carlisle, Jazz and Emm taking care of things. I took a quick shower, dried my hair, and put my dress and shoes.

"Bella?" Alice asked through the door.

"Come in" I said. She entered and grinned.

"You're gorgeous!" she said.

"Thanks. So do you"

She was wedding a pink dress, totally her.

"Do you want help with your hair?" she asked.

"Weren't you helping Tanya?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see if you needed help"

"Go help the bride, it's her day" I said putting some shadow in my eye.

"Okay. See you later"

I nodded and she left. I curled the ends of my hair, and let it loose. I put the plane tickets on my clutch, and everything I would need. I decided to leave my luggage, Jazz, Rose or Emm would take it back with them. I just took a little bag. I looked both ways of the hallway, before getting out. I quickly went downstairs, not wanting anyone to see me with the bag. I opened the closet by the front door, and put it inside. I was going to the back yard, a few guests were there, and I would walk around, meet people, talk. I was walking when I heard someone discussing, and banging a door. I followed the sound, and found Carlisle and Esme by the music's room door.

"Everything's alright?" I asked.

"Edward" Esme said shaking her head, "He's inside, and doesn't open up"

"He's backing out?" I asked shocked, a little amused too.

"We don't know" Carlisle said and knocked on the door again, "Edward, please!"

I took a step closer and stopped, hearing the piano.

"He's playing" I whispered.

"Yeah, it's been some time since he played, and he decides to play when he should be finishing getting ready" Esme said, "Tanya's is getting nervous"

"Tanya knows?" I asked.

"Yeah! She is worried" Esme said.

"Edward, come on! You can't be late! It's the bride who's supposed to be fashionable late" Carlisle said knocking the door.

"Worst time to make a joke, Carlisle" Esme said rolling her eyes.

"We have to make fun of the situation, because otherwise it's crying situation" he said. "Edward!" he said banging the door.

"Did he get out!" Tanya asked running downstairs with Rose and Alice following her.

She was wearing just a robe, and had her hair and make-up done. She looked pretty. We shook our heads and she sighed, closing her eyes. She walked to the door, and knocked softly.

"Edward, please, open. If you want to cancel… We talk about it. Just don't let us here waiting" she said. We all waited but there wasn't answer.

"You can go finish get ready" Carlisle said to Tanya and Esme, "I'll take care of this"

"If he wants to back out, fine. Just, ugh, if I get to the altar and he's not there I'll kill him" Tanya said, "If you want to back out, fine! But don't let the guests see me waiting for you!" she screamed to the door and went upstairs.

Esme gave Carlisle a peck and followed them.

"Tanya is right! If you're going to back out, do it now. Not in the middle of the ceremony" Carlisle said and sighed when there wasn't answer again.

I leaned against the door, looking at Carlisle. He had a frown, but more a 'pissed off' frown than worried. I put my finger in my lips, telling him to be quiet. I listened carefully, and gasped when I recognized my lullaby. The lullaby Edward composed to me, and played for me.

"What?" Carlisle mouthed.

"Open the damn door!" I screamed banging the door.

The song stopped, but there wasn't answer. At this point I was so crazy I pushed Carlisle out of the way, and pushed the door with my shoulder, a couple times, with all my strength and it opened.

"If you wanted to break in, I could have done" Carlisle said, "You're okay?"

"Fine. Go get ready, Carlisle. Edward will be ready in a few minutes" I said.

Carlisle hesitated but left, closing the door. I walked to Edward, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him out of the bench.

"You're going to be the death of me" I growled.

He was practically ready, just a mess. I did his tie, and fixed his shirt, until he was good.

"For God's sake, Edward! Your bride is less freaked out than you! Put yourself together, and go get your tux's jacket. There are guests here"

"Sorry" he said.

"Don't. Not now. Not ever. Forget it" I begged, "And please don't do this again"

I started walking away.

"Do what?" he asked quietly before I reached the door.

"Don't play my lullaby. Especially not before your wedding" I said.

"Bella… This wedding…" he frowned and sighed.

"Don't back out. It would break Tanya's heart. And Esme's. Even Alice's, she worked so hard in this" I said, "I know how it feels to have the heart broken by you, and I don't wish this to anyone"

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Nothing to talk, and the wedding is soon, you need to finish getting ready" I said, "Goodbye"

I walked to the backyard and met Emmett. We walked around, talking to a few guests, and he laughed when I told him that Edward was the Groomzilla. He left to find Rose, the ceremony would start soon. Carlisle, Esme and Edward showed up a few minutes later, and the guests took it as cue to get in their seats. I found my place, in the back, by the exit, where I could leave discreetly, and go to the airport, without anyone noticing. I watched the last guests settling, and Edward looked in deep concentration. His best man was Carlisle and he was talking to him quietly a couple times.

When the music started, Edward looked down the aisle and around. Tanya's sisters entered, they were the maids, and they both were pretty too. Beauty was in the blood apparently. The music changed, and everyone got up, looking at the place where Tanya would appear. I watched as she walked with a man, that didn't look old enough to be her father, grinning, and her eyes on Edward. I watched the ceremony quiet. I realized Edward's eyes would travel around the guests a couple times, and he didn't seem concentrated.

The priest was getting to the part where he asked if anyone was against the ceremony. I wouldn't stay for it, I couldn't be sure if I was able to loose my last chance, or if I would say something… As the ceremony was being hosted on a large 'tent', I took a step back, hiding myself further in the fabric. That move caught Edward's attention, he saw me over Tanya's shoulder, and his eyes got slightly wider.

"Goodbye" I mouthed and a tear rolled down my cheek.

I turned around and walked quietly back to the house. I picked my bag, and opened the door. I waited a couple minutes, and the taxi I had called earlier, arrived, I entered in the back, and told him to go as fast he could to the airport. He gave me a worried look through the mirror, but didn't say anything. Yeah, I must look crazy. Leaving a wedding, alone, still in my dress, crying and asking desperately to go to the airport.

While the last time, when Edward left, it felt like a piece of my heart being yanked out of me, this time it felt like it was staying behind, and a pull, begging me to go back and grab the piece. I don't even know how I was alive. Could a heart loose two big pieces and still beat? I guess it's not a broke heart, it's an incomplete heart.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

EPOV

"Goodbye" Bella mouthed and a tear rolled down my cheek.

I stood there, watching her walk away from the wedding, from me. My heart was breaking more, if that was even possible. I just wanted to ran after her, apologize and beg her to take me back. I tried to deny all these years, but there wasn't doubt, I always loved her. Tanya squeezed my hand, snapping me out of my thoughts. I finally looked at her, and she had a weak smile.

"Tanya, do you take Edward…" the priest started.

"No" she cut him off.

Everyone gasped, and I stared at her in shock. The priest looked between us, trying to know what to do. I was lost. What the hell was she doing? I arched my eyebrow in a silent question and she sighed and took her hand from mine.

"No, the wedding if off" she said.

"What?" Esme asked shocked.

"Go Edward" Tanya said.

"Tanya, the wedding" I said, "We have to…"

"It's fine. She left how long ago? I'll guess twenty minutes, since you're in wonderland since then" she said smiling.

"Who?" Kate asked behind Tanya.

"You should go, Edward. She probably is planning to catch the first flight off here" Tanya said, "You don't have time"

"But…"

"For God's sake Edward! She's leaving!" Tanya said and pushed me away, "Go!"

I grinned, and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks" I murmured.

"Just go!" she said.

I walked away, and Alice stopped me, with a hand in my arm.

"You might need this" Alice said.

She gave me a little black velvet box that I recognized as my mother's ring. I took it, and ran to the cars, took Carlisle's Mercedes, and drove top speed to the airport. I caught traffic, and was going mad. What if she left already? What could I do? I needed to catch her, and tell her how I feel. I need her. I parked the car, and ran inside the airport. I looked around, and found a Seattle flight that was almost leaving. I ran like I never did, gaining weird looks from people. A guy with a tux, running like crazy and probably with a desperate expression.

I got to the gate, and there were a few people. I looked around, trying to catch my breath, and saw that the plane was off already. I sighed, and gripped my hair. How stupid I was! I lost her. I wanted to scream and punch something, but I couldn't. My thoughts were stopped by something pulling my pants' leg. I looked down and a sweet, blond little girl was there smiling.

"Are you her prince?" she asked.

"Sorry?" I asked not getting the question.

"The princess, with blue dress, running, and sad. Are you her prince? Did you come to make her better?"

I smiled realizing she thought I was a prince and Bella a princess. Who else would be the princess in blue dress, sad and running? She was a princess. My princess. I nodded to the little girl.

"You don't have a white horse" she whined frowning.

"No" I said chuckling, "I couldn't bring the horse here"

"That's okay, I guess" she said shrugging, "Is she Cinderella? The blue dress…"

"No, her name is Bella"

"It's a good name. Can you tell her I loved her dress?"

"I tell her if I can"

"Okay. You should go, she's waiting" she said.

"Waiting?" I asked shocked and happy.

"Yeah, she's there" she pointed in another direction.

I mumble thanks and ran to where she told me. And there she was, my Bella. Sitting with her bag beside her, and her knees up, hugging it tightly. She was staring at nowhere. She looked so broken, and I couldn't handle anymore. I ran to her, and hugged her. She was still for a moment, and pulled her head a little back.

"E-Edward?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, love" I whispered in her ear.

She cried in my shoulder, holding onto me tightly. She pulled away after a couple of minutes, and wiped off her tears.

"W-What are you doing here! The wedding! Tanya!"

"She sent me" I said grinning.

"Hm, what?" she asked confused.

"Tanya and I dated, but it wasn't really working out. But she's from Canada, and she was starting to get in trouble with immigration…"

"You were going to marry with her, so she would get a green card?"

"Yeah" I said shrugging, "We thought it was a good idea…"

"Oh, god" she mumbled.

"No one knows. We thought it would be better if they didn't know. Less is better when it comes to a secret"

"She sent you?"

"She said no in the wedding, and told me to come…"

"Oh, god again. I can't hate her anymore" she murmured and I chuckled, "Not that I did before, just a little disliking…"

I took her face in my hands, and looked into her brown eyes I missed so much.

"I love you, my Bella"

"Love you too" she whispered.

I kissed her, and it amazed me how it was still the best thing I could do. I missed doing this like crazy in the last years. I did kiss other women but never was like kissing her. I gave soft kisses after that, resting my forehead in hers.

"I missed you" I whispered.

"Why?" she asked quietly not opening her eyes.

"I had to move. Carlisle got a job here, and he couldn't refuse. I was going to move away, and I thought it wouldn't work, and you shouldn't be tied with someone far away from you, that couldn't be everything you deserve"

"I can see you had much faith in our relationship if you thought it wouldn't handle distance" she murmured.

"I… I did. I just thought you didn't deserve that"

"Couldn't you just tell me?"

"No, you wouldn't let me go. You would convince me to keep things up. And I knew that the only way you would let me leave was lying. I lied. I loved you, all this time, still do. I wanted nothing more than to stay, but couldn't"

"I don't forgive you" she said, and it felt like a punch, "I won't. You should have talked to me. We would think something through. But I accept, and almost understand. Maybe someday I'll forgive you, but… We lost eight years. Eight years suffering, Edward"

"It's more that I could ask for" I said.

She nodded and kissed me again. When she pulled away, panting, she grinned and gave me a soft kiss.

"My cell don't stop ringing, so I'll suppose it's Emm, Jazz, or your family" she said, "We should go back. It's probably a mess, the wedding off…"

"I don't care. I have you, and that's what matters to me"

I gave her another soft kiss, and when I pulled away, I remembered the ring. I would be the happiest man alive if I asked her to marry me. But I just got out of one wedding, and it wasn't the right time. I got up, and took her hand, and put her bag's strap in my shoulder. We walked smiling at each other, when I see the little girl close to us. I stop and Bella gives me a confused look. I walk to the little girl, and kneeled in front of her.

"Sorry, I didn't ask your name…"

"Ella. You?"

"I'm Edward"

"Hey" Bella says approaching.

"Ella helped me find my princess" I said to Bella.

"Oh, thanks" Bella said to her.

"I think your dress is better than Cinderella's" Ella said.

We chuckle and I kiss her cheek.

"Thanks" I said.

She blushes before running to where a woman was sitting. As we walked away, chuckling, we hear her saying "the prince kissed me!" We got into the car, and I drove, without hurry, back to the house. I kissed her as much as I could, trying to make up for all we lost.

"You're amazing. Beautiful, gorgeous, spectacular in this dress" I said and kissed the back of her hand.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I remember you liked me on blue" she said.

"Still do. You're the most beautiful woman, and anything gets perfect on you. But I love this color on you"

"Thanks" she said blushing.

I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I missed your blush. I'm glad you still blush as then" I said.

She blushed more and I chuckled. I turned in our driveway, and saw that there were just a few cars. I parked and sighed. Here we go. I got out, and walked around to open her door. I took her hand, and pulled her to me, wrapping an arm around her waist. We got in the house, and there was music, and my family, Emm, Rose and Jazz were in the stairs waiting for us.

"Oh, thank God! You caught her" Esme sighed relieved.

"Finally!" Alice squealed and hugged both of us. "I was going insane with you two"

"Okay, now that Groomzilla and Belly are back, let's party" Emm said.

"Groomzilla?" I asked frowning and Bella chuckled.

"Bella's name for you" he explained wrapping an arm around Rose.

"Really?" I asked looking at Bella.

"Well, you did freak out" she said sheepishly.

"Hm, Tanya… isn't mad" Carlisle said confused.

"Yeah, we… Were getting married just to… for convenience" I said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"He was getting married to me, because I needed a green card" Tanya said walking to us, "I'm glad you got her back"

"Thanks" Bella said. Tanya smiled and went to the stairs.

"I'm getting off this dress. It feels weird being in it, and not getting married. Plus, it's uncomfortable" she said and walked upstairs.

"Oh my!" Esme mumbled, "This is the craziest day of my life"

"Sorry" I said chuckling.

"Well, we do have a party going on… So we should enjoy it" Carlisle said.

Everyone went back to the garden, where the party was being hosted, and I took Bella's hand.

"Can I have this dance, mademoiselle?" I asked with a bow.

"Oui, mousier" she said chuckling.

I put my hand in her waist and pulled her closer, spinning us slowly, with the music. I kissed her as much as I could, never getting tired of the feeling of her lips in mine. I had my Bella back, and yes, things were still messy, but everything would be fine. If we were together, everything would be wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long to update! :S<strong>

**The end is close. I will just post an epilogue, and that's it, everybody!**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Tell me what you think! Review!**

**Links of outfits in my profile**

**xoxo Luuh**


	5. Chapter 5

Edward moved to Seattle, and we began to date, again. It was like we never broke up, though everything was different. We had to get to know each other again, a lot changed. Dad was so angry when I told him Edward was back and we were together. He came to Seattle, banged on my door, and just to get the matters worse, I answered in just a robe, and Edward came out of the room in just his boxers and a T-shirt in hand. For a moment I feared for my father's wellbeing, he paled, touched his chest for a moment, then his face went red from anger. He started yelling, and almost physically attacked Edward had I not got in his way. Edward stayed silent, and with his head down, taking in everything my dad said, like a child being chastised. When I started fighting my dad, Edward interrupted, and asked me to go inside and let them talk. I feared that dad would have a heart attack or kill Edward. But after half an hour in my room, I found the two men talking quietly, and peacefully. Dad still wasn't happy, but he could deal with the situation.

Months passed by, and Edward moved in with me, since Emmett was moving out, with Rose, now his fiancé. Jasper kept going back and forth between Chicago and Seattle to see Alice, until they gave up, and Jazz moved there. I would miss him dearly, but Alice assured they would visit as much as they could, for her brother and friends. It didn't last long though. Esme couldn't handle being separated for Edward and I, especially since we stayed apart for so long. Esme and Carlisle decided to move here, and Jasper and Alice were more than happy to come back, since Jazz had his sister here and Alice her brother. I was Rose's maid of honor, and Jazz was almost killed at the wedding when he dropped to his knees in the middle of the dance floor and asked Alice to marry him. Rose was happy for them, but she went nuts that they stole the spotlight. It wasn't true though. After people congratulated Jasper and Alice, the focus was back on the beautiful bride. Rose would never lose the spotlight.

Edward was promoted to Chief of Surgery, and had to work a lot in the first months, but it was alright since I was in a tour with my first book, 'Love Never Dies', a romance. When I came back, Edward had a better schedule, and Alice was taking all my free time with wedding plans. She was a bridezilla. Worse than Rose. I helped her in all ways I could, and she asked me to be her maid of honor. I didn't want to be again, but she used her pout and I had no choice. Edward this time part of the wedding, walked with me to the altar and we stood on Alice's side, while Emmett and Rose at Jasper's side. I watched Rose through the night, something was strange with her. When everyone was drunk, and thinking of calling cabs, that's when I got it. She hadn't touched a alcoholic drink. She announced she was pregnant, and made sure to remember Alice she waited for the wedding to be over before she stole the spotlight, clearly still upset about the proposal at hers. Alice was so happy to have a nephew by Jasper's side of the family, that she didn't care about the teasing, just grabbed me and Rose in a hug, and started jumping up and down, squealing. In the end Rose ended in the bathroom, sick with all the jumping, and Alice and Esme giving a speech how I should be next. Of course, I blushed tomato red, and wished the earth to swallow me. Edward seemed unaffected though. I deflected the attention saying that Alice had a honey moon, and I wished she came back with news about her family growing. That of course led to another round of squealing as she jumped on Jasper and asked him if she could, like she was a child asking the father if she could buy a toy. We laughed as Jasper swallowed hard and nodded tensely.

Alice didn't come back pregnant, but by the time she and Jasper came back from the honeymoon we had more news. Apparently Rose would be having twins. I had pity on her, and she often cried about getting twice bigger, and having to raise two babies at the same time. I, trying to console the emotional woman, said I would help, and the next day I was the Godmother and future nanny. Thankfully Alice was more excited with the job, and took the nanny position. By the time Rose had the babies I had my second book, a comedy this time, on the best-seller list, and it was dedicated to Alice and Rose, since it was the story about three friends that always got in trouble and the trouble brought them love. Rose was more than happy with her two boys, Jason and John. Rose's mom insisted they should follow the tradition, their father was Jack, then came Jasper, and her children had to have the name with 'J'. Alice begged Jasper not to do that with their children, it would be too much Js in a family. Just five months after the babies were born, Alice gave us more happy news. She threw a party and announced she was pregnant. And when I mean party, I was serious, her whole family, friends, colleagues from college and work, and everyone in gowns and tuxedos. Alice really went overboard on it. When her belly started to show, we had another surprise.

During the New Year party, Edward dropped to his knees while everyone around was partying, making everyone stop. I had blushed of course, but as he declared his love, and his wishes to be with me forever, the blushed went away and tears came. He presented me the ring. His mother's ring, and said it was mine, and mine only. I screamed yes, and threw myself on him. He laughed as he spun me around and then put the ring on my finger.

Two days later Alice was already going insane with wedding plans. I didn't want a expensive wedding, but my mom, Esme and Alice begged me to let them do it, and for their happiness I gave in. Alice was almost in her fifth month, which meant Edward and I were engaged for a little over a month. She was stressing herself too much, and Rose stepped in, taking care of half of the things. As my friends and family sat around me, planning a date, that should be after Alice gave birth so she wasn't fat, and the baby would be present, I started to freak. Alice talked dates, and themes. Rose went on and on about dresses and bouquets. Esme tried to present me options of caterer, decoration, and music. When everybody finally left, after I said I had a headache, Edward asked me what was wrong, he was worried of course. He said I didn't look well, and spaced out during the wedding planning, or would frown at everything. He feared I changed my mind about the idea. He was completely wrong. I told him what was wrong and why I was freaking out about the wedding. I was pregnant. He had frozen in place and just stared blankly at me. I continued to explain how sorry I was, that I didn't know how it happened, that I knew he didn't want this right now, and I worried about what people would think about the wedding. By then I would be with an indiscreet belly, unable to hide the pregnancy and people would think we married because of it.

He surprised me with his answer. Let's elope. He explained how he was going insane about the wedding planning, and it was driving everyone mad. Rose was torn between work, babies, wedding, and Emmett. Alice shouldn't be stressing herself about wedding while pregnant, it was unhealthy. Esme was driving Carlisle mad always talking about grandchildren and weddings. He thought it was better for everyone if we eloped. The idea was enticing. I never wanted a big wedding, and he was offering me a quick, simple one. And I wanted to accept but I remembered him how devastated his sister and mother would be if we denied them the possibility to see him marrying. He them grinned and went to his computer. I followed him and watched as he bought twelve tickets to Vegas. For Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emm, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renée, Phil, and Jacob. And us. We printed the tickets, took envelops and wrote notes explaining our plans, and that if they wanted to be there to see us marry, they could go. We sent the letters, and packed. We had five days before the big day. Thankfully, Edward got us both first class tickets, so we didn't have to confront the others on the flight. When we got to Vegas we went straight to the hotel, and got a room. I was unpacking, ready to go take a shower to get ready to marry, when there was a bang in the door. I looked at Edward with fear and he sighed and went to get the door, I shook my head, knowing what was behind it. Once he opened, Alice began yelling.

"Are you insane!" she yelled. "Elope! Seriously! What the hell!"

"Alice, is what we want" Edward said.

"Is it because you're pregnant?" she asked.

I felt the blood drain from my face, and I began to shake my head, but her glare stopped me.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. Isabella" she said threateningly. "You've been glowing lately, and in wonderland when we spoke to you"

"Alice…" I said. "Do the others know?"

"No" she said rolling her eyes. "They are not so observant, I guess"

"Keep that way" Edward said. "Now, get out, so we can get ready"

"No" she smirked at him. "You stole a whole wedding from me, but you won't steal the bride"

"What?" we asked.

She brought a huge bag inside and put on the bed.

"I'll get her ready, you can go get ready with Jazz" Alice said to him. "He has your tux"

Before he could answer she pushed him out the room, and closed the door on his face. She pushed me in a chair and began to torture me. A couple hours later I felt like a would have a huge wedding again. I had my hair and make-up done, like I had gone to a saloon. Alice got herself ready, putting on a red short dress that was loose at the waist and hips, so it hid her belly. She then grinned at me, and pulled a long white dress from her luggage.

"I thought you would need it" she said. "I thought it was perfect for you, and I had just got the… invitation" she rolled her eyes, "So I bought it, knowing you would not have an appropriate dress"

I had no words, the dress was beautiful. It was long, and had long sleeves, and it would be tight to the body, though it was conservative , without much cleavage, and the back was lace. It wasn't modern, I could imagine girls in 1900s marrying in something like it. And I loved it. Alice helped me into it and then we went to the chapel. Rose was there with a short light pink dress, and Esme with a cream dress that went past her knees. Charlie smiled at me, and led me to the altar, where he gave me to Edward. The ceremony was short and perfect for me. When we were officially married, I eyed the gold band that now accompanied my engagement ring. I took it off and saw Edward had engraved something on the inside. _Forever and Always_. I smiled at him, and he stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me as our friends and family talked excitedly. Suddenly I gasped and Edward's arms tightened around me. Everyone looked at us expecting me to explain what was wrong.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked in my ear.

"I felt it" I whispered. I looked over my shoulder at him, and a tear escaped. "The baby, I felt him move"

He grinned and put his hands over my stomach as he kissed me. People exploded in questions, since we technically announced my pregnancy.

"I'm sorry to inform you, love" Edward said smiling, "But I think you no longer hold my heart"

"What?" I asked frowning.

"I thought I couldn't love anything, anyone, more than I love you, but… This child… I'm sorry, but he owns 55% of my heart. The rest is yours" he said grinning.

"I feel the same" I whispered leaning into him.

"My family, my love, my life" he whispered kissing my whole face.

"Forever" I whispered.

"And always" he said and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I took so long to post this epilogue. I just couldn't write anything else. The idea finally came while reading Eclipse and then watching Breaking Dawn. Loved the movie!<strong>

**I hope you liked. **

**This is it. **

**The End. **

**Outfits for the wedding in the link on my profile. **

**Thanks!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	6. WARNING, PLEASE READ

**AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING STORIES, IT IS A BIT STRESSFUL AND TIME-CONSUMING.**

**I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF COMPLAINTS ABOUT SOME STORIES – THE WRITING, THE PLOT, THE CHARACTERS – AND I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING THAT I START A LOT OF STORIES AND DON'T FINISH THEM. **

**I THINKG THAT NEXT YEAR, MY FREE TIME WILL BE SHORTENED, SO I WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO DO THIS ANYMORE. BUT IF I DO, I'LL KEEP WRITING AS MUCH AS I CAN. **

**BUT FOR NOW, I'M GONNA TAKE OFF SOME STORIES THAT ARE BOTHERING ME AND SOME READERS. _SHINING SUN_ AND _SUNSPOT_ ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF, SINCE THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT BOTHER ME THE MOST AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON REWRITTING THEM NOW. **

**I'VE CREATED A POLL SO YOU ALL CAN VOTE ON WHICH STORIES SHOULD GO. **

**THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR A MONTH, BY DECEMBER 16TH FIVE STORIES WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE SITE. **

**PLEASE, VOTE TO HELP ME DECIDE :S**

**THANK YOU, **

**Luuh**


	7. BURNING DIAMONDS AWARDS - READ AND VOTE

**Hello my dear readers!**

First of all, I want to thank you all for the dedication, for coming back to read and reviewing... you've helped me write all my stories.

_*clears throat*_ Let me prepare my speech...

I'm so happy to announce that for the first time I was nominated for an award in the fanfiction world! \o/

**THE BURNING DIAMOND AWARDS**

Yesterday, it was announced I was nominated for **BEST STEFAN! **

_**Bella's Diary**_ definitely is my favorite, most dear, loved fic I've wrote. I admit I'm a bit biased but I do agree my Stefan is the best :P just kidding.

In the category, I'm running against emeraldphoenix23 (Buried Secrets 2: Blood), LoveToday15 (Queen of Kings), Mickibelle (The Natural In Supernatural), MysticEyesx (Dark Awakenings) and fanpire95 (The Reunion). All are amazing authors, I had already read most of those stories, I'm definitely going to check out the rest. You can also vote for Best Drama, Best Suspense, Best Kiss, Best Love Scene, Romance, Villain, Friendship, Bella, Damon, Elena, Suporting Character, Family Dynamic, Dynamic, Plot Twist, Slash, Series, Unsuspected/Unique Pairing, Overall Favorite Story and Author and Break-Through Author.

I can even express how thankful I am for my Stefan's nomination. No, I don't want to be dramatic, I just really don't know what to say. Stefan was the character that came most naturally, I didn't have to work much on him. He is perfect, I like to think I just highlighted that perfection :P

So, please, **VOTE!**

link:

crossoverawards . blogspot . com

Thank you all.

I promise an update will come soon.

xoxo Luuh

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
